Sickening Push
by 99 CDN
Summary: Gibbs comes to work sick...how does Kate react? Will ones misfortune turn to another ones benifit? Kibbs please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I wish I owned NCIS because if I did I would be darned if I killed off Kate, and I would have gotten her and Gibbs together ((blushes)). If I had to own something it would definitely be Gibbs's eyes. D_**

**Spoiler:_ See mo evil (only in the first chapter though)_**

_**Chap 1**_

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes for the 6th time that morning. Tony had started to pick a fight with her on this particular day when some sleaze ball cutting her off on her way to work, horrible traffic and plus her alarm clock didn't ring until 5 minutes before she was due to be out the door.

And to greatest dismay; on the hottest day of the year the air conditioning stops working and she's wearing a light blue blouse and a knee-length black skirt. Across from her Tony was standing up ranting on and on about the girl he scored last night. His grey muscle top had a sweat circle over his chest; she just couldn't hold it in.

"Have you been working out Tony?" She asked getting up and walking over, tucking a strand of moist hair behind her ear.

"Yah all summer, glad you noticed." Tony said puffing up his chest little.

"No I mean just now because you're covered with sweat and it's not very attractive." She smiled at the look on his face. They were nose to nose now and throwing insult to insult back and forth. She had won at the end and headed over to her desk. She was about to sit down when out of nowhere McGee peered out from under her desk; head directly below her skirt.

"McGee what the hell are you doing under there?" She yelled; as Tony laughed across the room. "You have 5 seconds." She started lifting up her fingers one by one.

"I was just…."

"Time's up!" She bent over and grabbed McGee by both ears and pulled him up.

"Oww owww owww." Timothy whined. Just then the elevator dinged and they all turned their heads in confusion, it was already 9:30; a half hour after they started; it threw them more away when they saw their boss walk in without his normal coffee and his face rather pale.

Kate let go of McGee's ears as they all turned towards their boss. Gibbs was dressed in a grey sports coat and black dress pants, his shoes which were usually impeccable had scuff marks here and there on the prestige black suede.

"What are you looking at, don't you have paperwork to do!" He snapped McGee jumped at his tone and headed over to his desk immediately; Kate and Tony however slowly approached their mentor.

"Hey boss, you okay, you don't look so hot." Tony said standing beside Kate, still in his sweaty tee-shirt.

"I'm fine, and for god sakes DiNozzo put on a shirt, this is a federal building not a gym!" Gibbs retorted and pinched the bridge of his nose in agony. Truth be told he wasn't 'fine' he was nauseous, his head was about to burst and the simple light from the sun was blinding him like never before.

Tony hurried to get his shirt and tugged it over his head hastily; backwards. He got back to work on his own problems.

Kate however never faltered.

"Is there anything you wanted Special Agent Todd?" He said not quite meeting her eyes, but not able to meet anything else.

"Gibb, you sure you're okay, you don't look to good." She took a chance and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, making him jump.

Secretly Gibbs liked the feeling of her hand on his forehead but right now in his condition he couldn't concentrate.

"Like I said before I'm fine!" He raised his voice but was thrown away at the fact that Kate didn't leave.

"Gibbs….Gibbs look at me." She whispered softly so only he could hear, she knew that Tony was leaning over his desk to catch any snippet of what was being said.

Gibbs slowly looked at her, trying desperately to focus on her beautiful brown eyes, but she was a mere blur. She smiled a bit looked in his eyes. They weren't stable; her smile fell. One second later Gibbs collapsed on his desk; his forehead leaning on Kate's; she blushed and used her hands to put his head on her shoulder while she straightened him.

"Tony, McGee help me Goddamnit!" They shot out of their seats and rushed over. McGee took one arm and Tony the other, and they carried Gibbs heavy body to the elevator. Kate briskly walked behind them into the cubicle and pressed the basement button to go visit their trusted friend Dr. Mallard.

**Author's Note: _This is my first NCIS fic so please hold back on the heat…what I would appreciate is for you to tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I should change. Brit -xox-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2**_

Gibbs was put on a slab and all his agents around him at a distance letting Dr. Mallard work his magic.

Kate was biting her index fingernail as she paced back and forth. Abby came to her side and held her.

"Don't worry Kate he'll be fine." Abby said comfortingly as she stroked Kate's long brown hair. "Here." She drew back and offered Kate some of her 'Caf Pow' Kate smiled and took a little sip letting the mixture of fruits and pop indulge her taste buds.

"Not bad." She said, but they all turned around when a single word came out of Gibbs's mouth.

"Kate…." He said as he sifted his head back and forth slowly, his eyes were still closed though. Kate walked up to him and held onto his hand, finding it hot and clammy.

"I'm here Gibbs." She turned towards Ducky for an explication.

"Don't fret my dear Caitlin he merely has the flu, I suggest you bring him home get him to bed and pump him with fluids." He said as he propped Gibbs on a shoulder and Tony came over to do the same.

Kate held open the door to her Mazda as Tony and McGee slipped him in the passenger's side. Kate carefully reclined the seat and gently laid Gibbs head down on the headrest. Tony buckled him up and was stepping back when Gibbs finally opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Dinozzo?' He asked slowly bringing a hand to his hammering head. He looked around and noticed Kate get into the driver's seat.

"Kate's bringing you home boss, I'm taking over until she gets back. Don't worry." Tony said half proud and half worried of what Gibbs's reaction would be to the news.

"Like hell she is and over my dead body you are!" He bellowed then grasped his head at the latest drumming of his skull.

"If you don't let me bring you home Gibbs you don't have to worry about needing your body to let Tony work!" She snapped. She nodded at Tony and he shut the door; a little too hard for Gibbs's taste. He shut his eyes tight against the pain and gave up slipping once again to darkness.

Kate arrived 20 minutes later to Gibbs's house; she parked the car in the driveway, turned off the ignition and got out of the car. She jogged over and to Gibbs's side and opened the door. She unbuckled him and gently eased him out of the car, buckling under his weight.

"Damn it Gibbs you weigh a ton!" She said to herself as she hoisted his body a little on her shoulder and kicked the door shut. She slowly walked up the steps to his quaint little house and propped him against the door and leaning into him to prevent him from falling. "Gibbs, you have to help me, where are your keys?" She knew he wouldn't respond but it helped her to think she wasn't alone. She turned around facing him and he slumped against her; in which caused a big blush to sweep across her lightly freckled nose. His head was resting on hers as she blindly went through his jacket pocket for his keys.

"Kate…I think I'm going to be sick." Kate's eyes widened when she heard him say that and she twisted her head so he wouldn't get sick on her scalp but was a little too late as he managed to throw up all over her shirt.

"Perfect, great just great, this is always the way I like to be thanked…Getting puked on by my boss!" She mumbled as she found the keys and jammed them into the lock, while still trying to support Gibbs dead weight. She cringed when she felt the vomit seep through her blouse and touched her skin. She gave the key one last twist and pushed the door open violently. She ignored the smell and the weight of her boss as she half held and half dragged Gibbs to his room.

Once there she gently placed him on the bed, taking his shoes off and contemplating about his shirt.

"Gibbs, I have to change your shirt…work with me." She said in his ear to make sure he was listening but got a snore in return. Kate rolled her eyes and bit back a curse as she headed over to the window and shut the blinds then over to his dresser to fetch a new tee-shirt.

She was standing over him, trying to find the best way for him to get out of his jacket and dress shirt, she bit her lip and once again ignoring the mess over his jacket she gently took off his sports coat and threw it on the ground behind her, she pushed her sleeves up of her dirty blouse and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She kept reprimanding herself about staring at his chest while she was doing her job, but more then once her body ignored the continuous threats she gave herself. When she finally undid the last button she gently rolled him over and slid his arm out from his shirt and did the same with the other.

**Author's Note: _Thanks for reading…Should I continue or stop whilst I'm behind please tell me! Tell me what you think…honestly ((except for the flames)) tehee_**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chap 3**_

Now that that was over she took the plain dark blue tee-shirt in her hands and carefully slid it over his head. And brought one arm through and did the same with the other. Finally she was done changing him, but then noticed the splotch of vomit on his pants.

"Woah naha that's to far Todd." Still she thought about what she felt if someone made her sleep in soiled pants.

"Gibbs you are too stubborn for your own good!" She blew a strand of hair away from her face and tackled the job of his pants. She took a breath and lowered the pants, she took a deep breath when she got them to his ankles and she hastily took them off sending them soaring over to the rest of his discarded articles of soiled clothing.

"Okay…just don't look." She kept her eyes on his sleeping face as she pulled the covers over his waist. She hurried to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and re-entered Gibbs's bedroom. He had shifted his body. "Damn him!" He was facing the opposite side of the room. This meant she had to crawl over the bed to wipe his face.

"If you weren't sick Gibbs I swear!" She said to herself by quickly realized it was aimed at the man in bed.

She ran the wet washcloth over his face, wiping the vomit and sweat off at the same time.

Her features smoothed out as she gazes into his face. Just then the grudge of ruining her blouse, taking her away from work and making her carry him all disappeared.

His face was now relaxed also at her touch and gentleness. She swore she felt his eyes flutter but thought nothing of it. She lent down and posed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

She picks up his clothes and is about to leave the room when she stops at a weak voice behind her.

"Katie…." She turned around and smiled a little.

"Get some sleep Gibbs I'll be here when you wake up." She swore she say him smile a little before dozing off but brushed it away. She exited the room quietly and headed to find his washing machine.

She had finally found the laundry room, conveniently placed outside Gibbs's room. As quietly as she could she closed the door behind her and placed the bundle on top of the dryer, she lifted the lid of the washing machine and dunked the soiled clothing and stripped off her own blouse and put that in the load also. She poured in some liquid detergent and closed the lid and turned it on.

"Shit, now what am I going to do?" She whispered to herself, she walked over to the dryer and opened it. "Gotcha!" She took out a hunter green tee-shirt and slipped it over her shoulders. "It'll do for now." She exited the laundry, closing the door behind her and tiptoed towards the living room.

The living room was quite spacious. A black leather sofa was adorning one side of the room; a handsome looking book shelf adorned the corner. Books filled from left to right top to bottom shelf. A fireplace was cross the room in front of the other leather couch. She stepped into the kitchen and immediately went for the fridge. She took out a water bottle and shut the fridge and went to search for some Tylenol.

One second later she heard a moan from down the hall. She slowly walked over to the room and opened the door wide. She walked across the carpeted floor and went to his side.

His face was sweaty his hair matted to his face.

"Here take this." She handed him the water bottle and two tablets of Tylenol.

"You changed my shirt?" He said after swallowing the tablets dry and draining the water.

"You threw up on it." She shrugged her shoulders as if their conversation was natural.

"You're wearing one of mine." He said looking at her threw groggy eyes. He liked the fact that she was in his house and in his shirt it made him feel loved.

"You threw up on mine too." She said accepting the bottle and placing a wet towel on his forehead. He closed his eyes and welcomed the coolness of the towel over his sweaty skin. He was trying to get out from under his heavy duvet when he noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. He shrugged off the covers despite his lack of clothes.

"You changed my pants." He said and looked over at her. She blushed, Gibbs fully aware of her and smiled weakly; amused.

"Them too." She said not meeting his gaze; but continued talking to him all the same. She left the water bottle on his bedside table and headed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." He said as he got up slowly. He slowly got to his feet and attempted to walk but stumbled. Kate was automatically at his side, she swung an arm around her head; letting him lean against her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Back to work I can't stay here." But she merely sat him back down on his bed and kneeled down in front of him.

"Until you can keep your meal down, walk a straight line and are able to look at me without faltering…then you can leave, but until then, I'm sorry Gibbs but you're stuck with me." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gently helped him settle down on to his mattress.

"Why?" She asked sitting beside him on the bed holding the towel over his forehead.

"Why what?" He asked making himself comfortable; even though nothing could surpass this moment.

"You said you're sorry…why?" She asked tucking a strand of silver hair out of his eyes. At that moment she didn't know why but nothing felt better in the world then being here.

"For making you take care of a stubborn bastard, and for ruining your clothes." He said looking up at her lovingly, but the darkness hid the gaze from Kate's eyes. She smiled and for a moment laid the towel over his forehead.

"Don't be, god knows I'd rather be here then in a sweltering office under Dinozzo's orders. And don't worry about the blouse it'll come out." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and went to leave when he tightened his grasp on her wrist.

"Stay?" He asked shyly not quite meeting her gaze but kept his attention on her.

"If you really want me too; I guess I could." She said gently. He let go of her wrist and watched as she brought a chair closer to the bed and sat down on it bringing out a book she had picked from the shelf in the living room. She felt his gaze on her as she turned the page. "Go to sleep Jethro." She said not even looking over her book.

"Thank you Katie." He said slowly drifting off to sleep. She smiled at him and returned to her book.

**Author's Note: _I really enjoy writing this fic and watching it even more D Tell me what you think…please no heat._**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chap 4**_

**Spoilers: _A little it of twilight…wait, okay the last scene of twilight but apart from that the story's all my doing._**

Gibbs entered a fitful sleep; he began to twist and turn as he fell in the dark hole he called 'his nightmare'

_They broke onto the roof of the warehouse guns drawn and at the ready. Gibbs went out first then Tony then Kate. They split up and took turns looking around them trying to find Ari Haswari. Out of the corner of Kate's eye she saw an old wooden splintered door open and a burly man with an ugly looking rifle pointing directly towards Gibbs._

"_Gun!" She yelled. At the tone of her voice both Gibbs and DiNozzo quickly turned around and took aim at the shooter. Unfortunately the gun man shot first. _

_Kate was prepared she dove in front of the bullet zooming towards Gibbs and it hit her squarely in the chest; she was sent tumbling face first in the ground. Tony was too dazed to react so Gibbs in a fit of fury fired his Sauer 3 times in anger. The first shot penetrated the man's right lung the second his gut and the third his heart. He watched the man drop his rifle and fall forward to the ground dropping the rifle down beside him._

_He re-holstered his Sauer and ran towards the fallen Kate. HE and Tony rolled her over to get met with the woman they both loved with her eyes closed. Gibbs tore the blouse she wore and opened it to reveal her bullet proof vest. There in the middle was a shiny golden round contrasting against the black vest. She groaned and gently shook her head back and forth._

"_Damn…" She whined as she opened her famous mocha brown eyes. Gibbs and Tony Smiled and brought her up to stand._

"_How do you feel Katie?" Tony said keeping his hand around her tightly to stop her from falling over. Gibbs did the same thing to her other side. She shrugged them off her and took a few steps forward._

"_I just got shot at point blank range Tony, how do you think I feel?" She said sarcastically bringing a hand through her tasselled hair and drawing her blouse together and hastily re-buttoning the buttons that Gibbs didn't rip out…so one._

"_You won't be doing Pilates tomorrow?" Tony said cheekily. Gibbs's face displayed an ear to ear smile and he put his hands to his hips._

"_The protecting job is over Kate." He said Kate and Tony smiled and she ran a hand over her vest._

"_You did good today Kate." Tony said clapping a hand on her white shoulder._

"_For once…DiNozzo's right." Gibbs said amused Tony nodded at her as she walked in front of them with a shocked look on her face._

"_Wow, I thought I'd die befor-" Gibbs heard the shot but didn't react in time the next thing he knew was his white shirt and neck were sprayed with a splatter of crimson red blood. He looked at Kate in distress and saw her eyes widen and her fall backwards to the ground. Her hair was encircled around her and she had a surprised look on her face. A bleeding circle assaulted her perfect creamy skin on her forehead. He looked over at Tony; his face sprayed with her blood as well but didn't care; he immediacy fell to his knees beside her and cradled her body in his arms._

_Gibbs whipped around bringing up his Sauer and pointing it towards where the shot came from. He squinted his eyes at a nearby warehouse and he swore he saw Ari's disgusting foreign face smirk in approval._

"_Ari…" Gibbs said between his teeth._

Gibbs shot up in bed, his covers twisted in a tight knot around his lower body. His whole being was wet from sweat, his hair matted to his head as he searched around his room for a clue of where he was and what he was doing there. As he ran a hand to clear the silver hair from his eyes he turned his head around to meet a sleeping Kate.

Her book had fallen to the ground in a heap bending many of the pages in the process. She was leaning on her arm on the headrest. Her hair had fallen in front of her face like a veil of chocolate brown hair covering her milky white features. From what her hair didn't cover he noticed that she had a small pout when she slept, and that also her many worry lines and stressed lines disappeared.

From the bed he untwisted the covers quickly has a wave of nausea swept over him like a sudden blast of wind. He bolted from his bed and sprinted to the bathroom. He had just arrived when he started to throw up in the toilet. He didn't notice Kate wake up and come into the room before he felt a cold compress being held on against the back of his neck. He felt the coolness of it run down his body as he got rid of everything he had since breakfast.

Kate stood there as she yawned a little as she dabbed his neck with the cloth. When there was no more moisture left on the cloth she wet it again and this time placed it on his forehead.

When Gibbs finished retching he took a few deep breaths and absently flushed the toilet. He pulled down the cover and sat on it. He wiped the left over through up on the back of his hand and he sighed deeply closing his eyes. Kate leaned down in front of him and wiped off his hands. Gibbs stared at her the whole time with a loving eye. Kate then rang out the cloth, wet it again and this ran it over his face, when she was done she threw the face cloth in the sink and got him a cup of water.

"Thanks Kate." Gibbs said as he accepted it and took a mouthful she blushed at his kindness. He gargled the water as if it were mouth wash and bent over the sink to spit in it. When he turned around Kate had left and left him alone in the bathroom. He sighed and closed and locked the door behind him and went to take a shower.

**Author's Note:_ Sorry it took so long to update had a lot of schooling issues and tons of homework hope you enjoy it…Review please…._**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chap 5**_

**_Spoilers: There is a spoiler…((the flashback))but I'm not quite sure what the episode's called though…sry_**

Kate heard the water shout down the pipes as Gibbs turned on the shower. She sighed deeply and walked over to the fridge to see what she could work with.

_What were you thinking Todd? He's your boss for crying out loud! _She opened the fridge and nearly laughed. There was nothing in the fridge apart from old mouldy green cheese and what might have once been a Caesar salad. She wrote a brief note to indicate she had gone grocery shopping and that she would be home soon.

She put on her light jacket, slipped on her boots and opened the door to reveal clear blue sky and a blazing ball of fire in the sky. As she walked down the path of stones to the sidewalk she took in her surroundings for the first time.

The grass surrounding his house was lush and green. Little pansies popped out from here and there along the grass. In the middle of his lawn was a big handsome willow tree; its branches slouching to cover a secret spot meant for protection and comfort. On the side of his house laid a flower garden. Somehow she had never figured Gibbs a flower man; but he was married three times. Once again she reprimanded herself for thinking of him again.

_Snap out of it Todd, take care of him then return to your old life; being alone yet happy. _She continued down the sidewalk towards the little corner store she remembered stood for nearly a decade; when her cell phone vibrated at her hip. She un-clipped it from her belt and held it up to her ear.

"Todd." She said looking both ways before running briskly across the road.

"Hey Katie he killed you yet?" Tony said smoothly, Kate rolled her eyes as she moved out of the way of two ids skipping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"One; don't call me Katie and no he hasn't killed me yet. I'd say it's the other way around…aren't you suppose to be working DiNozzo?" She said as the store came into view she switched the phone to her left ear and cradled it with her shoulder.

"FYI Kate since our fearless leader is sick crime as taken a rest…well that's how Ducky puts it. And I'm just finishing up my paperwork…you have quite a bit yourself Katie." Tony said as he propped his feet up on Gibbs desk and breached the phone between collar bone and ear.

"I do? I was sure I had finished it all." She pulled the door open and went over to pull a cart from the long line.

"Yah you were…but I gave you some of mine."

"Like hell I'm going to do it!" She snapped in the cell, and several onlookers gaped and tended their ear to catch the conversation. Upon noticing them she hushed her voice to a minimal whisper and pushed her cart angrily into the fruit and vegetable aisle.

"Oh I'd reconsider Katie…" He said putting on his Armani shades and taking a bite out of his breakfast burrito.

"Oh I would; would I?" She sneered as she began loading her cart full of ripe tomatoes, bananas, oranges and she was now heading over to the vegetables.

"Yup…you would, since I have in my hand the picture you thought I deleted." He said taking a big bite and swallowing it whole.

"ANTHONY DINOZZO! You promised me you deleted that picture! You're such a pig!" She stomped her foot and closed her eyes tight to try and control their anger. Her mind went reeling to the day he did it.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_They had just finished a hard case and were making the final touches to their paperwork when Tony began angrily clicking at his keyboard. With a wide grin on his face he clicked on 'enter' and brought his hands behind his head._

_Across the room Kate's e-mail flashed alive with the tell-tale 'Beep' of receiving mail. She put her pencil down and scratched her head as she opened up the e-mail. The minute the picture uploaded her eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth fell open._

_On her screen was a picture of her in her college days at 'The Wet Bikini Contest' in Panama City over spring break. She blinked and closed her eyes annoyed; when she re-opened them she noticed a new addition to the already offensive picture. In white bold letters at the top of the picture was written **NCIS Of The Month. **A malicious smile crept over her painted red lips as she clicked reply and added a picture of her own. She hit hard on the Enter button to prove her point in which caused Gibbs to look up from his work briefly. _

_Tony curiously dropped his pen and intrigued he opened the email to nearly fall of his chair in shock. He looked over at Gibbs who was talking on the phone and leaned over his desk to whisper/shout to Kate._

"_That's real mature Kate." Tony spat leaning on his elbows. _

_Kate leaned over herself and spat back._

"_I learn from the best Tony!" She flung an elastic at him and hit him square in the face._

"_No one is going to believe that!" He spat looking at the picture again._

_Kate had sent a picture of him in a cowboy suit leaning in on another cowboy. _

"_Want to test that theory DiNozzo?" She added with a mischievous smile._

_Tony sighed and leaned over again._

"_Okay fine at the count of three we both delete it."_

"_One…" Kate said lifting up a finger._

"_Two…" Tony replied adding another to the match._

"_Three!" They exclaimed in unison as a 'Beep' was overheard by both computers._

_Tony and Kate both relaxed and was about to continue with their work when they heard Gibbs's computer beep signalling he had two emails._

_Both their faces dropped as they hurriedly began gathering their things to leave._

"_Bye Gibbs got to go." Tony said grabbing his jacket and racing over to the elevator._

"_Yah bye Gibbs see you tomorrow." She draped her jacket on her arm and grabbed her purse and raced DiNozzo to the elevator._

_Behind them Gibbs opened his first email and upon seeing it a smile appeared on his features._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She added a cucumber, lettuce and carrots to her cart and wheeled it over to the canned soup aisle.

"Yah I thought about it Katie but I would some kind of leverage against you." He looked as his nails and took a big sip from his 'Gulp' cup.

In anger Kate threw in a can of lentil soup and Lipton's Chicken Noodle Soup. She hung up on him and tossed the phone in her purse and continued down the aisle. She place in a can of Garden Varieties 'Carrot Soup' and moved down the aisle in search of something else…

At the end of her expedition she went to the cash register and paid for her bounty.

On the way home after several attempts to keep herself from falling she got back to her charges house without a scratch or spilt milk.

**Author's Note: _Sorry for the wait but my muse must of left but rekindled itself…hope you like it…I sure enjoyed writing it…Review please…no flames _**

_**Brit -xox- 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kate entered the house with her wallet between her teeth and her whole upper body hidden behind a mountain of bags.

"Ibbz!" She slurred his name from a covered mouth but not much volume came out. She lumbered her handful over to the table and dumped it all on the oak masterpiece. She spat out her wallet on top of the bags and hopped over to the door while taking off her sandals. She ran a hand through her hair when her mind wandered back to the earlier conversation with Tony. She took out a can of tomato soup from a paper bag and emptied its contents in a stainless steel pot. She was adding the cup of milk when it hit her.

She still had the picture of Tony making out with the transvestite/suspect on one her very first cases on NCIS she could now back up his mouth. While she let the soup simmer she slowly made her way over to Gibbs room and peaked inside.

The minute she did she yanked her head away and shut her eyes tight and ran to the kitchen. "Good going Todd! Check on him when he's changing props to you!" She reprimanded herself. She walked over to the door jamb and began to hit her hand against it continuously. "Stupid Stupid stupid stupi-"

"What's stupid?" A male voice said from the hall. Kate's head snapped up and jumped over from the wall. ((What to say...Oh nothing Gibbs i just walked in on you changing!...hahaha I THINK NOT!)) She headed back to the kitchen to busy herself with the soup.

"Nothing." She hit her fist to her forehead. ((Wow impressive Todd.)) She bit her lip and got back to the tedious task of stirring the soup. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards the basement door.

"I'll be in the basement." He said and slowly yet pretty steady walked the path to the basement door. She watched him go with a protective eye as he stopped at the top of the stairs took a deep breath and made his way down.

She sighed and headed over to the table to get her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number. The person on the other end picked up after the first ring.

"DiNozzo's here nobody fear!" He exclaimed in the receiver. Kate rolled her eyes and with one hand started to unpack the groceries; putting the refrigerated ones in first.

"Okay Captain DiNozzo I need you to babysit Gibbs for a while whilst I come in and take over for a bit." Kate said as she walked over to the pot dipped in the wooden spoon and tasted the creamy elixir she was brewing.

"Babysitting Gibbs! It's like walking blind in a gun fight, like running in and yelling at the top of your lungs in a cave full of grisly bears, like…" He ranted about comparisons he found of Gibbs and dangerous scenarios, and he was doing a fantastic job at it too. But Kate never backed down.

"It'll only be for a little while Tony, and he's content and happy in his basement, all you have to do is put him to bed give him lots of liquid and pump him with fluids. You're a NCIS agent DiNozzo you can figure it out." She said as she turned off the oven and put the pot on another round and went to fetch some bowls. She hung up the hone and lightly tossed it back in her purse.

"Put him to bed she says, feed him she says…Well she won't be there when the abominable SnowGibbs wakes up I'll tell you that!" Tony exclaimed and ran a hand through his hair. He got out of Gibbs's chair and took the keys from the desk and headed down to the car park for his pride and joy.

**_Author's Note: I like this chapter hope you like it too…dedicated to Prinnie and her ways for me to write me more… -xox- Brixx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7**

Kate separated her time working by making the soup and finishing putting away all the groceries; she put the vegetables together on the table and completely cleaned out Gibb's fridge. Replacing the old and moldy with the new and fresh; sending the old soaring into a trashcan and the new in their respected compartments and shelves. She added a little dill to the soup and turned off the burner to let it just simmer and cool down. She went to his cupboards took out two bowls, two glasses and two spoons and placed them in a pile on the table. Walking over to the sink she poured herself a glass of purified water and walked over to the window where she pulled the curtain aside and looked out down the streets for any sign of Tony.

In the basement Gibbs laid underneath the bow of the boat and with as much strength he could muster he brought the manual sander back and forth smoothing out splinters and the rough textures. Now and then he would hear clattering from upstairs, the bang of pans and the sound of glass against glass. He smiled inwardly as he wiped sweat of his forehead with his upper sleeve, as he tried to picture Kate like this here forever with him. The moment didn't last long when his eye lids grew tired and they slowly drooped until there was no point in trying to keep them open. Like so many nights he'd fallen asleep beneath his boat; sander on his chest.

Kate had been relaxing when a bump came from outside, she went to the door and tore it open seeing Tony's '93 red Mustang half on the pavement and halfway on the grass.

"You do realize once Gibbs sees that you're as good as dead?" She said taking a sip from her glass with a smirk on her face.

"Yah I figured that but the mere thought of having to baby-sit him on his turf; and me alone with him with be motive enough to kill me." He said cheekily taking the glass out of her hand and taking a greedy sip drained all the sweet nectar. He gave her the glass back and she accepted it a little annoyed.

"You welcome by the way." Tony said as they walked in the house; him looking around every corner as if Gibbs would jump out and take him out.

"There's no by the way, I would have made you do it anyway." She said rinsing out her cup in the sink and placing it in the stainless steel dishwasher. She shut it and turned around to see Tony looking in the rooms hands up at the ready. "Calm down Tony, he's down stairs working on his boat." She said gathering up her purse and slipping her feet in her thong sandals.

"So it's true then? He really has a boat?" DiNozzo said incredulously with a huge grin on his face.

"I…guess…so, I mean I haven't seen it, I just assumed that's what he was doing in his basement." She followed Tony tip-toeing to the top of the basement stairs and peered down.

"I can't see a thing!" Kate complained as she whispered right behind Tony has he leaned forward.

"Shut up Kate! Do you realize what he could do to us?" He said as he whipped his face around and whispered urgently in her ear. She held her hand to her mouth as to mention not to say a word and the crept down the stairs minding the creaky third one, both of them hugging the wall.

"This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed but still whispered the fact. She knew what Gibbs could do but they were acting like children going to sneak a cookie then fully trained NCIS agents.

"If this is so ridiculous Kate then why are you whispering?" He replied smartly looking back briefly then made it down to the last step.

Kate joined him but was grabbing the back of his sleeve and using him as a shield against the ferocious dragons you read in fairytales.

Tony chuckled very quietly when he noticed Gibbs curled up under his boat lightly snoring from exhaustion and the fact that he was congested.

Kate let go of Tony's arm and made her way around him. She gently ran her hand across the side until she made a complete turn around it.

"How the hell is he going to fit this boat out of here?" Tony inquired still whispering as he did the measurements in his head as he looked from the boat to the wall.

"Come on Tony like he'd be bothered about that minor detail, he'd probably blow out the wall and hull it through, I don't know!" She exclaimed a little louder then necessary. In one quick movement Tony went over and covered her mouth with his hand as they both looked over at the sleeping Gibbs. Holding their breaths they slowly and gently made their way to the stairs. Halfway there they bypassed Gibbs's tool table where a monkey wrench was hanging dangerously of the table. Tony nicked it with his elbow and it soared through the air. Kate's eyes widened and Tony shut his hands out to catch it. It landed in his hand perfectly without making a sound. They let out the breath they were holding and Tony out it back gently on the table but his hands hit a bucket of nails. Nail after nail made their cascade down to the ground. Kate bit her lip and Tony closed his eyes shut. _This is it I'm gonna die!_ He screamed in his head. They both watched helplessly as the tin can hit the ground and a terrible boom echoed through the hallow basement.

Gibbs shot up and hit his head on the bottom of the boat. Clutching his head in his hands he slid under the frame fast enough to see Tony's back bolt up the stairs as fast as a bat from hell.

"DINOZZO!" He roared shakily making his way up the stairs.

Tony was running around like a chicken that got his head cut off.

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do." He said hands tangled in his hair. They both stopped in their tracks when they heard the famous third step creak and Kate bolted for the front door. Tony took a little longer to react but when he reached the door Kate slammed it shut and quickly locked it behind her.

"Damn you Kate!" He yelled as he threw his gaze back and forth from the door and the silhouette of Gibbs in the basement doorway.

Kate bolted across the lawn and tore her driver side door open and jumped it. She hastily buckled herself and plunged the key in the ignition. Right before she tore down the street she heard a muffled scream coming from inside the house.

"Tony's done for!" She said as she drove down the street looking in the rear-view mirror as Tony bolted from the house with Gibbs hot on his heels; though sick if fuelled by anger Gibbs could do anything, and on the top of his list was to make Tony suffer.

Right before she turned the corner she saw Tony crumble to the ground and raise his hands up in plead. She broke out in fits of laughter as she made her way over to NCIS.

**Author's Note: **_I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hope you truly enjoy it. My deepest apologies go out to those who waited this long. _

_-Brit- x0x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap.8**

Kate hummed lightly as she waited for her elevator ride to cease. In the back of her mind she quickly wondered what Tony was coming through at this very minute. She shrugged and shut the mental box where she kept that thought and pushed it into a far corner in her mind.

The elevator dinged indicating her arrival and she stepped on the plush grey carpet and headed for Gibbs's desk seeing the empty coke bottle and crumpled up sandwich wrapper she tossed both items in the bin and turned over to see McGee walk off the elevator, his eyes raised up when he heard her mumbling curses under her breath.

"Hey Kate, I just got off the phone with Tony, he said if you value his life in any way to call him as soon as possible. There was some kind of rumbling in the background though I wasn't able to identify it." McGee headed back to his desk printed off his report and slid it in a slip and placed it on Gibbs's desk. Kate rolled her eyes and went over to Gibbs's phone and dialled Tony's cell phone and while it ringed she pressed the speaker phone button. McGee's eyebrow raised in pure amusement as he took a seat on the corner of Gibbs's desk listening intently to the conversation to come.

On the third ring Tony picked up out of breath. His breathing so high you would have thought he had just ran a 50 k run.

"Kate! You said he would be okay! You said just feed him, pumping him with liquid…I WANT TO PUMP HIM WITH RIDLIN!" Tony yelled, Kate flinched at the increase of volume and let out a little chuckle. Outside the building Kate heard the screeching of tires and a door slamming.

"Anthony DiNozzo, if that's you that just pulled into the parking lot I swear on every fibre of my body I will make your life hell on earth!" She said as she jogged over to the window and looked the handful of floors. She was surprised it wasn't Tony's red mustang but Gibbs's black Taurus.

"That would be impossible seeming he handcuffed me to my steering wheel and tossed the keys in the flower garden now would it Kate!" He spat out venomously. Kate dragged a hand down her face and went across the room and slammed the receiver against the cradle. She walked all the way towards the elevator and stomped her foot against the grey carpet, her arms were crossed against her chest and a stray strand of hair snuck out of her pin's grasp and fell the length of her cheek giving her an air of frustration. The bell rang and she squinted her eyes when the doors open and Gibbs took a step to get but found himself face to face with a fuming Kate.

"Not now Kate." He sighed and massaged his temples. Kate put a hand to his chest and pushed him lightly back in the elevator. She punched the door shut. As the doors were imprisoning him she threw a little wave at McGee and told him he might as well head home.

Once the doors were shut she whirled around to face Gibbs who was for his part standing on his own but leaning all his weight against the wall. She sighed and tapped her foot not taking her eyes off him.

"Why'd you send McGee home? The days not over and I'm just about to start." He stated quietly from the lack of breath. Kate laughed out loud and held on to his elbow as she led Gibbs outside.

"The hell you are Gibbs. I sent Timmy home because no one is going to be there so he might as well go home. Tony thanks to you is tied up at the moment, and when we get you home, you are going to untie him and WE are going to have a Very long talk." She said emphasizing the 'we' and the 'very'. She opened the door to his car and pointed her index finger to the passenger seat and gritted one word between her teeth. "In!" She said. Gibbs huffed and made a little pout as he took another moment and shot his gaze back up the building, he met her serious gaze and complied, pretty damn sure he wouldn't be able to take her in his current condition. He sighed again and stepped into his car ducking his head. Kate slammed the door behind him and made her way to the other side of the car mumbling under her breath and swearing at the whole situation. She stepped in to the car and gunned the ignition.

"Kate I-" He started but Kate out her and on his mouth freezing his lips in place.

"Don't start Gibbs, because I have half the heart to toss you out right now." She said and withdrew her hand from where it was on his mouth and made a tight turn towards Gibbs's townhouse. Gibbs turned towards the window and let out a little smile. This was a side he'd never witnessed from Kate, the dominant and controlling side, and truth be told like all her other attitudes he grew to love it too. He was too observed in his little fantasy to see Kate smiling and staring at her hand where it came in contact with his lips. She droved down the road leading to Gibbs's townhouse and parked right beside Tony and lowered her window.

Tony looked up and a smile overcame his features but quickly turned into a frown when he came in contact with her glare.

"I'm in shit aren't I?" He said lowering his gaze down to the ground then meeting her eyes again as she got out and went on the other side of the car to help Gibbs get out. But this time when she went for the elbow he grabbed her hand and kept a good grip. She met his eyes a brief moment and offered him a little smile before they walked towards the house.

Tony stared from where he sat on the pavement and yelled over his car.

"HEY GUYS WHAT ABOUT ME! COME ON IT HOT OUT HERE! KATE?" He yelled from out of no where a set of keys sailed over his eyes and landed just the extra length away that he couldn't reach it. "THANK YOU…for nothing." He mumbled as he stretched out his leg as far as he could hoping to bring the keys closer but all he managed to do was kick it further. He sighed and tried to look over his shoulder towards the house.

**Author's Note: **_Once again so sorry for the lateness hope you forgive me in exchange for this chappy lol you know what to do Read and Review… x0x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9.**

Kate sighed internally and rubbed her hand against her temples.

"Are you aware what mental stress you both are causing me?" She said looking at both Tony and Gibbs. Earlier on she went and untied Tony and dragged in Gibbs's house by his ear.

Now they both sat there one on one side of the sofa and the other on the other side. Kate paced back and forth not looking at them.

"Let me give you both a hint. Let's just say I won't be able to afford it on my salary!" She exclaimed and raised her hands to the ceiling as if emphasizing her point. "First off Tony, I asked you a simple favor, look after a sick person, not let him man-handle you and strap you up to your car like an n animal!" She said pinning him to the sofa forcing him to look at her as she did the whipping.

"Sorry Kate." Tony mumbled lowly like a 4 year old apologizing for drawing on the walls. "I would have done it if Gibbs wasn't so hardheaded!" He shot at the man beside him. Gibbs's head turned around and glared at him, anger giving him the strength to argue.

"I'm hardheaded! You aren't the one that had an idiot break into my house, go in the basement, drop a tin of nails and nearly give me a concussion, and you have the nerve to call me impossible!" Gibbs screamed, his voice booming through the house causing both Kate and Tony to jump visibly.

"I wouldn't need to go in the basement if you were just a little more opened with us now would I!" Tony yelled back gaining the upper hand. It seemed that even if Tony was in Gibbs's house and that his larger then life boss who could be almost as frightening as a Mafia leader tried to knick him down he found a way to stab him back.

"Some people prefer privacy Tony, we're not all like you, and we don't all screw anything with breasts!" Gibbs yelled back face red.

In the corner where Kate stood banging her head against the window loosing whatever patience she had left couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs eyes clenched closed. Both men stared at her n disbelief, both noticing tears slide down her cheek. Tony looked to the ground and across the room.

Gibbs's heart broke and shattered falling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Kate crying.

"Do you know how worried I was when Tony called saying you weren't there? Did you ever stop for a minute to think what you put me threw Jethro?" She started softly not noticing her use of his real name but gaining the attention of both men.

"I was devasted, worst case scenarios ran through my head over and over again. Hoping to God you didn't get into an accident hurt or even killing yourself?" She yelled tears coming down harder and more often.

"Tony, I asked you a simple favor, I put my faith in you, I thought I put Gibbs's care in good hands for an hour at the most, and then I would be back, but no! Both of you couldn't handle even something as small as get along for an hour. You know both of you are acting like babies, and not the two men I've learned to trust and respect!" She stormed out of the house without looking back and made her way across the lawn towards her car whipping away at the tears coming down her cheeks.

She got in the car and hit the steering wheel repeatedly ranting out her frustration. She starts the car and drives downtown.

She called Abby on her cell phone and waited until she picked up.

"Hello!" Came a perky voice over the receiver.

"You want to get a beer or something?" Kate sniffed a little as she drove downtown.

"Ummm Sure Kate, are you okay?" Abby's voice dimmed a few levels and was replaced with a concerned tone.

"Not really, but I'll be after a few drinks." She said taking a sigh and stopping at a light.

"Okay, I'll be at the 8 Mile Pub in a few minutes don't you start drinking." Abby said, for the first time in her life she was serious and Kate took that in context.

**Back at the house…**

Tony was now standing by the window where the sky had just begun to darken and cloud-over. Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Tony turned around and stared at Gibbs a second before looking away not meeting his eye.

"I feel horrible." He said rubbing his arms suddenly feeling cold.

Gibbs sighed and looked at him them towards the door.

"It's called guilt Tony." He said getting up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asked stepping a foot closer and stopping when Gibbs turned around.

"Going after Katie." He said shrugging on his long brown trench coat and opening the door and took a step where his car was parked, but to his dismay remembered Kate had taken it after she left. "Hey DiNozzo can I borrow your car?" He asked tending out his hand towards Tony.

Tony's eyes widened to the size of a saucer.

"Give you the keys to my baby with the way you drive? Dream on Gibbs, anyway I'm babysitting you so if you want to go somewhere you'll have to clear it from me or else it's just going to be me and you." He said putting his hands I his pockets protecting the keys to his life.

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes as he left the house slamming the door behind him. Tony's jaw dropped and he ran to the door and shut it behind him.

"Gibbs! Get in the bloody car, I'll drive."  
Gibbs made a U-turn towards the red mustang and waited for Tony to get to the car before he dove his hand in Tony's pocket and fished out the keys.

"No DiNozzo, you get in the damn car!" He roared and opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat.

Tony got in the car and quickly put ion his seat belt.

"Okay Gibbs if you insist on driving her, please-" He started but when the roar of the engine started and the tires screeched against the pavement he shut his mouth and bit his lip at the thought of his tires burning rubber. "-be careful." He said, but all Gibbs did was smile a little and slammed his foot on the gas peddle. The red mustang shot down the street at a blurring speed and zoomed onto the populated streets heading over to Kate's apartment.

**Author's Note: **_I know this chapter isn't the humorous ones you've previously read but I found it went good with her mood and I hope you appreciate it as well._

_Brit -x0x-_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10.**

Kate thought for a moment and decided she could use a little alone time with Abby before the hit the bar. She drove down the populated streets and stopped at another red light. She cracked the window a little to let a breeze flow through the window as she tried to find a station on Gibbs's radio but all she received was the fuzz of static. She shook her head with slight impatience and she flipped open the mirror above her seat to take a look at herself. A little piece of paper fell on her knee and she picked it up and stared at it.

It was a little pocket picture of a little boy; he had dusty blond hair and Gibbs's crystal blue eyes. The little boy was smiling for all he was worth, a little gap in his teeth made Kate smile the first time since that after noon. She turned it around hoping to see a name but instead found another picture glued to the back of it. She stared at it in shock wondering why the hell would he have a picture of her in his car.

The more she stared at it she the more she began to forget where she was. A loud honk of a horn behind her woke her up from her reverie and she made a tight turn left and she sighed. Shifting her gaze from the picture in her hand and the road in front of her; she remembered that day; it was one of her first days at NCIS, she remembered that far back because it was the day that she solved her first case.

She shook her head confused and tucked it back in the flap on top of the windshield and put her hands back on the steering wheel. She turned on Abby's street and parked on the side of the road.

She parked it, turned off the ignition and shut the door behind her pressing the lock button on the remote in her hand and walked up the driveway after hearing the 'beep beep' of the doors locking. She knocked once and Abby opened it with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Kate, I thought we were going to meet at the pub in a few minutes." She said moving out of Kate's way to let her get in. Kate stepped in and stripped off her jacket and hung it across her arm.

"Just wanted to get your point of view on something." She said looking at the spunky/ gothic lab tech. Abby smiled and led her to the kitchen where Kate sat down at the table and Abby opened the fridge and retrieved 2 cokes. She opened one took a big gulp and placed the other in front of Kate.

"Ok Kate, you've got my attention." Abby said sitting across the table and took another sip.

"Alright here it goes. I dropped Gibbs back at his place and found Tony handcuffed to his steering wheel." Abby laughed at that which drew a little smile and chuckle from Kate. She took a little sip from her can and wrapped her hands around the cold, wet surface and stared at it as she continued.

"I told them what their little escapades caused me, then when I thought Tony was being the grown-up for once he starts up and throws insults at Gibbs across the couch. Gibbs being the man he is throws them back and I lash out, I completely lose it." Kate said going to take sip but pausing it right before it touched her lips then lowered it halfway. "Then I run out, and steal Gibbs's car leaving both him and Tony to wallow in self pity." She said and took the previous sip and concentrated on the fizzing sensation on her tongue.

Abby sat there with her chin cradled in her palm and taking multiple sips.

"And you're thinking if you should get back in the car and drive back?" She said before leaning back in her chair balancing her weight on the two back legs.

Kate nodded and ran her finger through the ring of moisture on the table tracing lines and zigzags through the water.

"Personally I'd let them think it out, then come to you groveling and begging on their knees for your forgiveness." Abby said receiving a smile from Kate's end. "But that's just me, if I were you…yah I'd pretty much do the same thing." This time Kate laughed a little at if she'd asked anyone else's opinion she would probably come up her own, but when it came from Abby's mouth she somehow found it to be the right one.

Abby got up and drained the rest of her coke and tossed it in the recycle bin beside the sink and walked over to where Kate sat and tended out her hand.

"Let's get you dressed; we're going to have a girl's night out." Abby said with a devious smile on her face.

Kate's eyes widened and she took another drink before placing her hand in Abby's.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked as she let Abby drag her down the hall towards her room.

Abby smiled the biggest smile Kate had ever seen and looked over her shoulder at Kate.

"First I'll take you out to a bar, we'll party there, then we'll come back here, watch movies and eat popcorn and stay up all night and we'll both take a sick day tomorrow and spend some quality time together throughout the weekend." Abby flipped the switch in her room and the dark purple walls became a little brighter; Kate's eyes shifted through the room as Abby walked across it and began tearing her dresser apart randomly throwing shirts, pants, and skirts over her shoulder all of them pelting Kate in the face.

Kate laughed and held out her arms to catch all the articles of clothing. By the time Abby had thrown out every single article of clothing Kate's direction Kate couldn't see in front of her due to the humongous mountain of clothing in her arms.

Abby turned around and burst out laughing at the picture in front of her and walked over to where Kate stood and helped her dump all the clothes on her water bed and both of them sorted through the pile; either throwing them over their shoulder in Abby's case or in Kate's case folded them up again and placing them aside.

Gibbs put the clutch in forth gear and the sped down the streets towards Kate's house, zigzagging past cars and switching lanes. Ever so often Gibbs would look at the passenger's side and his lips would rise in amusement when he saw Tony's eyes shut really tight and him holding on the handle of his door ready to jump out.

"Gibbs, for once in your life…PLEASE RESPECT THE SPEED LIMIT!" Tony shouted as he opened his eyes briefly just in time to see Gibbs nearly miss a truck.

Gibbs chuckled and swerved again.

"Come on DiNozzo, you'd think I've never drove a car before." He said as he sped up at a yellow and turned onto Kate's street and came to a stop at the curb in front of Kate's apartment. Tires screeching to a halt; treads dragging on from what seemed like a mile away. Gibbs turned off the ignition and tossed the keys over to Tony where he locked him in the glove compartment and jumped out of the car and dashed around to check if he had dented it in any way.

Gibbs walked up the steps the building and buzzed Kate's apartment number, and he waited for the dial tone.

"Come on Kate." He whispered as he stared at the little computer. When it stopped ringing and the screen displayed the 'no response' message Gibbs forcibly hit the screen hoping that by some slim chance it would open the door.

Tony walked up next to him and stopped Gibbs from pounding the electronic device.

"That's not what you do Gibbs, you can't always get your way by pelting everything to a pulp." Tony said as he went back to the initial welcome screen and hit Kate's neighbor's number. He waited a second for the number to dial and smiled when an elderly woman answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Good evening mam, my name's Anthony DiNozzo, I work with your neighbor; Caitlin Todd."

"_Ahh yes Katie told me all about you, you're the Italian Gigolo." _

Tony's eyes widened and he shot a glare at Gibbs when he heard the older man chuckle.

"_Who's that laughing beside you dear?" _

Tony mentioned for Gibbs to step up to the speaker.

"Hi my name's Jethro, I'm her boss. I was-" He started but the elderly woman interrupted him.

"_She told me about you too, you're the Bastard she keeps talking about." _

This time it was Tony's turn to laugh out loud. Gibbs smacked him upside the head to shut him up.

"Yes mam that's me, I was just wondering if you could let us in we need to speak to Katie." Gibbs said letting the name slip again.

"_Oh why didn't you say so?"_

Tony's jaw dropped when she said that and he pointed at the intercom as if saying the woman's nuts. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the younger agent and pressed the button again.

"We appreciate it mam." He said and was greeted back with a buzz coming from the door and a green light appeared on the panel. Tony grabbed the door and they walked into the building and headed for the elevator.

**Author's Note: **_Here's another snippet of my story hope you enjoy it as much as I did…I did my part now you do yours pleeassseee!_

_Brit -x0x-_


	11. Chapter 11

Kate stepped out of Abby's car and subconsciously tugged at her skirt. How Abby had actually convinced her in wearing it she didn't know; Abby had chosen her to wear a corset-like shirt; dark blue with light blue laces in the front, a short black leather skirt and lace-up high-heeled sandals that laced up to her knees. Abby joined her on the sidewalk and linked arms with Kate and grinned.

"See...told yah this would be more fun then mopping around!" She said as they walked up the path to the Club. "And stop fiddling, you look hot, if Gibbs were here rule 12 would be the least of his thoughts believe me!" She exclaimed as they entered the darkened club.

Kate had to blink a few times to get use to the darkness and was immediately assaulted by ear-splitting music. She looked over at Abby who was grinning ear to ear and was basically jumping up and down. She was sporting a school girl skirt; with chains on her hips, army-type black boots, and a tee that said as a logo 'Ride a cowboy...all night long' on her chest. Her hair was pinned up with numerous black butterfly clips that Kate had pinned here and there to clamp onto the tendrils to hold them in place.

Abby led them over to the bar and they waited for the bar tender to acknowledge them. They took a seat on the stools and watched in curiosity had the activity around them. The whole club was dancing to 'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce or drinking their choice of alcohol. Strangely Kate felt out of place but kept it to herself...or until a random guy walked by her and squeezed her butt. She straightened up, and her arm flew for her hip as if hoping that she could shoot the jerk that touched her. Abby saw this and giggled.

"Relax Kate, you look so tense!" She yelled over the music bearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. The bartender came over and Abby squealed.

"JOEY!" She exclaimed and brought the young man in for a bone crushing hug. Kate looked at them amused and for the first time tonight a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey hey little sis, what brings you in this part of town without your mass-spectro-detecto-whatever-you-call-it thingy?" He teased. Kate eyed him with an appreciative glance. He wasn't bad looking; he had the clearest green eyes you'd ever wish to lay eyes on, straight white teeth, a slightly bent nose; an occupational hazard, and wispy thick brown hair. Kate snapped out of reverie when Abby nudged her with her elbow.

"Funny Joe, nah I'm just showing my friend here some fun." She said bringing up her big brother in for another hug. It was then That Joey looked over at Kate. He seemed to have looked twice. The eyeliner and mascara Abby had put on her made her mocha-brown eyes pop out more and her face glow from the contrast of black against white. He tended out a hand and she shook it offering him a smile.

"Well I always enjoy meeting one of Abbs friends...name's Joseph, but you can call me Joey or Joe either way, it doesn't bug me much, and you are?" He asked, hand still tangled up in hers. In the background Abby surveyed the exchange with wide eyes. Her brother had a thing for Boss-man's flame! She found it extremely refreshing and amusing at the same time.

"Caitlin, but everyone calls me Kate." She said as a faint blush swept over her features, she was getting nervous, her hand was still in his grasp and it made her self-conscience. Abby noticing this choose that moment to intervene.

"So...where can we get a good drink around here?" She exclaimed making her brother jump a little. She laughed and leaned over towards Kate as Joey went to prepare Abby's usual: a screwdriver, extra vodka. "Sorry about him, he's very...touchy." She explained causing Kate to laugh a little uncomfortably and Abby smiled when she noticed Kate loosen up a little. Joey came back and placed Abby's drink in front of her.

"What can I getcha Katie?" He said using the name only Gibbs was entitled to use. Abby smirked and touched his arm to gain his attention.

"Just to give ya a heads up bro...Kate's got a boyfriend, she's very touchy with that name, she won't even allow me use it." Abby said as she took a sip from her drink and swallowed it letting the liquid warm up her throat. "Anyway, she'll have a...Screw a cowboy on a counter top." She said. Kate's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously and out of shock. Both Joey and Abby laughed at her expression. Kate looked away slightly embarrassed towards where technicians were setting up a stage in the far corner of the club.

Joey returned with her drink and followed her gaze towards the assemblymen. "It's open Mic Night Western Style..." Kate spun around and knew she was in trouble when she saw the devious and mischievous smile on her best friends face. Kate took a sip and swallowed the sour fruity alcohol...not bad she thought as she took another little sip.

"Kaaatteee..." Abby whined as she looked back and forth from the stage to Kate.

"Oh no no no no no...I'm not making a fool out of myself by singing in front of strangers."

"Awww come on you have a killer voice...Tony told me so when he caught you singing at a crime scene a week ago, and in the shower a few months ago." She said as her brother passed her a sign up sheet. Kate was engulfed with a sudden urge to dump Tony out of a dump truck. Before she could do anything Abby had signed both their names for a duet and passed the paper back.

"Abbbyyy! What the hell did you just do?" Kate said her eyes the size of saucers as she watched the interaction and notice her named scribbled in bright blue ink at the bottom of the list right beside Abby's.

"Like I said before, I brought you out to get you away from the guys, away from work and away from your empty apartment...come on once song won't kill yah, and if you want to leave afterwards that's fine just not before...or during!" She added when she saw Kate's rouged lips turn up with a plan.

Kate groaned and slumped back in her barstool and took another sip from her drink and ran her hand through her hair and sighed concentrating only on her drink. She was now dreading the night already…_I mean why did I dress up when the person I want to see me isn't even here? _She thought miserably. She gazed down in the reddish mixture of her drink, past the bubbles, past the smoothie-like texture into the bottom of its depths and sighed taking another sip from the sugar-coated side.

Abby regarded her from the corner of her eye and scratched her head in bewilderment. She really wanted Kate to have a blast, and deep down she knew she loved the prospect of doing karaoke, but now come to think of it all Kate really needed was her silver-haired fox.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs and Tony left her apartment and headed to the elevator slightly disappointed. They made there way to Tony's car this time Tony made a bee-line to the drivers' side and got in. As Gibbs sat down and buckled himself in Tony unlocked the glove compartment and fished out his keys.

"Where to now Boss?" Tony asked while putting the key into the ignition and giving it a slight twist to get the engine going.

"Put yourself in Kate's shoes DiNozzo, where would you go after giving what happened earlier?" Gibbs said running a hand through his hair and shutting his eyes tightly deep in thought. Tony thought for a second, it was easy enough putting himself in McGee's shoes, or Abby but Kate?

"If I was McGee I'd lock myself in my room and play that 'Dungeons Siege' thingy, if I were Abby I'd get another tat. If I were you, I'd be working in my basement on my boat; cell in the pain thinner and phone un-jacked and half across the room. Ducky, I would sit at home with a nice glass of Scotch and watch 'Jeopardy' with my mother dearest…Now Kate…In the mood she was earlier…I'd take a stab and say she'd be staying over at a friends house seeking revenge…and since not McGeek or Ducky or you…no offence Boss…would be capable of the revenge a woman's famous for I'd bet she's with Abbs." Tony pressed his foot on the gas and sat there quietly as Gibbs dialled Abby's home phone.

"_Hey you reached the Scutio House of Terror leave a short message after the beep."_

Gibbs smiled a little at the saying and left a brief message, brief yet at the same time threatening. He then called her cell. On the third ring she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Abby! Is Kate with you?" Gibbs said urgently on the phone his eyes becoming alert as DiNozzo drove slowly off Kate's street.

"_Oh hey Boss Man…Sec I'll ask…Hey Kate, Gibbs wants to now if you're here?" _Gibbs chuckled when he heard the last part, of Abby trying to bloke her voice with her palm on her receiver. _"She says no…but she is yah." _Gibbs rolled his eyes and hit the dashboard.

"Damnit Abby where is here?" He growled slightly impatient by their wild goose chase.

"_I'm not aloud to tell you that we're at the 'Coppa Cabana' oupps sorry Kate…" _Gibbs smiled when he realized that Abby must have been drunk to have let that one slip. He heard Kate moaned beside her and he also hears some person singing some country song in the background. Truthfully it sounded like nails on a chalkboard…much like his first wife's voice had on their wedding night.

"_Well I better letcha go Boss Man we have to pick a song. See yah later." _With that she hung up. Gibbs hung-up and slipped his cell on his belt and looked over at Tony.

"They're at 'Coppa Cabana" He didn't need to say more. DiNozzo stepped on the accelerator and the zoomed down the highway towards NCIS.

Back at the bar

"Abby I believe you just told him where we were…wasn't it you who told me 'I want you to spend a day away from the boys'?" Kate whined as she drained her drink and tilted her head to indicate she wanted a refill. She accepted the top-upped glass and took a drink from it.

Abby smiled mischievously and got off her stool. She took hold of Kate's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Yah true, but then I got to thinking; imagine how much fun it'll be with the boys!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. They stopped in the middle of the floor and Abby started swinging her hips. Kate laughed out loud at the change in atmosphere and she too started to dance; swinging her hips and dipping down and slowly coming up her butt sticking out a bit. Abby laughed as they both started to dance, Kate forgetting everything that happened that day as she promised herself she'll have fun tonight. The song changed to "Yeah" from Usher and they both picked up their swinging and dipping. Kate slid her hands down her body flirtatiously and watched as Abby did a sexy move of her own. Abby looked at Kate saying "Your turn" and Kate smiled she tucked her thumb in the hip of her skirt and slowly twisted in a circle, rolling her hips as she went; swaying her backside back and forth. Abby nodded impressed as she tried it; both of them having the time of their lives.

In the car 

Tony parked the car in the NCIS parking lot and they walked the 10 minutes towards the club briskly. Tony looked over at Gibbs and smirked. Gibbs upon noticing this looked over annoyed and sighed.

"What DiNozzo!" He snapped as they picked up their pace. Tony coughed away his laughter and stared ahead with a big smile on his face.

"You've ever been to Coppa Cabana?" He asked chuckling a little at the idea of seeing Gibbs at that club.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that goes to clubs?" Gibbs snapped as they crossed the street and got in the back of the line waiting to get in the club. Tony laughed and hit his knee in amusement. He brought his hand through his hair causing it to spike up a bit, and un-tucked his button up shirt from his jeans and un-buttoned it; portraying his black wifebeater. Gibbs turned and eyed Tony as he went through the little preparations and smirked as he did so.

"This is one of the major clubs in DC Gibbs, only the who's who comes here. Abby's stepbrother works she gets in every time free, they know me so I have no problem, but you Gibbs…"

"What about me DiNozzo?" He retorted staring into the younger agents amused hazel eyes.

Tony looked Gibbs head to toe and covered his mouth in amusement.

"You Gibbs, looks like you're about to run for president." He said drawing a laugh from the couple ahead of him. When Gibbs snapped his head towards them they turned back towards the front and stifled their giggles and laughs.

Tony coughed back his laughter as well and turned Gibbs towards him. Without hesitation Tony un-did his sports coat and rolled it up in a ball and placed it between his knees. Gibbs looked at him blown away as he watched Tony take of his button-up shirt and give it to Gibbs. Tony looked at him while he shrugged on the sport's coat but kept it un-buttoned.

"What are you waiting for Gibbs, put it on." He said pointing to the shirt in Gibbs's hands. Gibbs looked down and clumsily put his arm through a hole and the other through the other. Tony looked at him and ran a hand through his boss's silver hair and shook it a little out of its easy and kempt place. "It's an improvement if I do say so myself." Tony said as he turned Gibbs around in a circle. Gibbs remained stiff and still blown away that he even considered Tony dressing him up for a club. Tony screwed up his face a little and tapped the couple on the shoulder.

They turned around and viewed the transformation. The woman nodded her approval. The man on the other hand flipped the flap of his over coat open and took out a bottle of cologne. Tony smiled.

"Try this man." The other man said as he handed Gibbs the little bottle of cologne. Gibbs looked at it like it was from another planet. The couple giggled slightly and Tony sighed.

"Gibbs you're an embarrassment to mankind." Tony took the bottle from Gibbs's grasp and sprayed some on him. Gibbs shut his eyes into a frustrated squint and Tony took a step back. The couple stopped laughing as they too looked at him for his reaction. When it didn't come they relaxed a little.

"Tony… you can be sure that the only governmental job you're going to be doing his cleaning the Director's toilet." Gibbs grumbled. They advanced in the line and were now 5 couples away from entering.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Oh well at least I would have seen you in a normal persons attire." He mumbled bellow his breath.

Gibbs whipped his head around and glared at him. "What was that Tony?" He snapped venomously.

Tony put on an innocent face and smiled. "I merely complemented how good you look in this kind of attire." He said lightly. They took out their ID and flashed it to the bouncer.

"Jake Reynolds!" Tony exclaimed as a huge smile appeared on his features. The second bouncer at the door smiled too and they both brought themselves in a manly hug. Gibbs looked at them in amusement. Tony withdrew and introduced Jake to his boss. "Jake, this is my boss Gibbs, Gibbs this is my best friend through high school and Baltimore PD, Jake." They exchanged nods and shook hands before Jake led them inside.

**Author's Note: **_That's it for this chapter…I know ((no Kibbs yet but the next scene I'm personally make sure there will be a ton)) you know what's next…_

_Brit -x0x-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12.**

The minute they entered the club Gibbs's ears almost split open, the once terrible karaoke he heard before was now a rock-and-roll band. He followed Tony to the bar, looking around him he now understood what Tony meant by the "Who's-Who club". It was packed, people were dancing on the floor, on podiums, sliding on bars and the stage, lights were flaring everywhere; from strobe lights to florescent lighting on the stage to smoke machines. The people were dressed like they were in Vegas, strip clubs, bars, casinos, but this event was all the above rolled into one.

Tony was chatting it up with a waitress when he was hit in the back of the head. He flinched when he thought it were Gibbs, he turned around for an explanation and a smile broke out when his eyes met those of Abby's Stepbrother.

"Always so hung tight aren't we mister NCIS Agent." Joe said as he nudged Tony in the ribs playfully. Tony once again enveloped him in a hug and they sat down on the nearest barstool as Joe went behind the bar. "What can I get you Feds?" He sat as he flipped 2 glasses in the air and placed them beside each other on the table ready to pour any concoction they could come up with.

"Scotch on the Rocks." Gibbs said over the loud music booming through his ears. Joe nodded and reached behind him in the cabinets and took we he needed he passed the bottle behind his back and flipped it rightwards before he poured the scotch. Tony looked at the whole performance with the greatest interests; Gibbs looked on with a raised eyebrow. Joe tossed 2 ice cubes in the mixed and watched the whole thing slosh a little dripping down the sides. He slid it across the table to Gibbs and turned towards Tony who was still in awe.

"What can I get yah Tony?" He said as he laughed at his expression. Tony snapped out of his daze and looked at the array of bottles behind the bar. He couldn't decide.

"Mind if I whip myself up a drink?" he asked excited. Joe laughed and opened the flipping door to let him behind the tables.

"Have fun." They switched places and Joe joined Gibbs on the barstool. "So what brings you two here this fine Friday night?" He said as he kept a close eye on DiNozzo who was pouring different concoctions in pure joy behind the bar.

"We're looking for some friends actually; your stepsister and another Agent that might have been with her." He drained his glass and twisted his stool to face the crowd curiously.

"Abs and Katie, yah they're here, last time I saw them they for bringing it on the dance floor, but you're more then happy to stay, they're next on the list." Joe said as he reached behind the counter and took out a mic. He got up to leave but Gibbs put a hand on his arm to restrain it.

"Next for what?" He asked as he too got up.

"On stage…karaoke." He headed towards the stage and climbed on and faced his club and its occupants.

"HEY PARTY PEOPLE!" He yelled in the mic. Everyone yelled and screamed in reply. "HOW ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled again. Waves of responses returned to him and he grinned from ear to ear. "ALRIGHTY FOLKS, COMING BACK KAREOKE NIGHT, STARTING RIGHT NOW IS A FREE FOR ALL! SING WHAT YOU WANT ANYWAY WAY YOU WANT…PLEASE WELCOME ABBY SCUTIO AND KATIE TODD!" The whole crowd applauded and jumped up and down full of energy.

Gibbs looked towards the stage and squinted his eyes lightly then turned back to where Tony was tasting his drink then spitting it out on the ground.

"Needs more Whiskey..." Tony said to himself as turned towards the cabinet and searched the long array of choices, but at the mention of his friend's names he popped his head up and scooted over the counter and sat on the bar.

Kate peered from the dressing room door and gulped.

"You sure about this Abs?" She said closing the door and looking in the mirror at the get-up Abby had found.

"Sure I'm sure, whenever had a shown you wrong." She grinned ear to ear which made Kate smile. She tugged one last time on her long red salsa skirt and tied her hair up in a twist inserting a plastic red flower behind her ear.

"One last thing…" Abby asked as she slid a white flower in her own black hair. "I hope you know how to Tango." She pushed Kate out of the door as Abby led them onto the stage the moment of arrival they heard whistles, hooting, cheers and applause.

Joe appeared on stage and walked up to Kate. She looked at him and he held his hand out. She took it putting her hand on his shoulder as the music started he slid a hand on her hip and the stared in each others eyes giving each other the silent go.

**_Ain't come to fight tonight  
Too many ladies up in here tonight  
Everybody report to the dance floor please! Grab a girl!_**

Abby sang into the mic as she began to do her single tango steps she and her brother had learned from when they were younger.

**_I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She makes her man wanna speak Spanish  
Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa_**

Joe sang into the mic as he twirled Kate and dunked her. He spun her out and let go of her hand indicating her that she would dance this one single.

Kate grabbed a corner of her long skirt pulled it up and got ready to sing her part.

**_The way you move, you've got me hypnotized  
Especially when I look into his eyes  
Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga._**

She rolled her hips and made her steps count making sure not to stare at her feet but at the people who were dancing to her performance. In the corner of her eye she could make out a man with silver hair at the bar, a man unable to look away, a man she had learned to love and respect. She smiled and spun back in step with Joe once more keeping in mind that Gibbs was watching her.

**_Hey girl, I can see your body movin' and it's driving me crazy  
And I did not have the slightest idea until I saw you dancin'  
The way you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody could ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected the way you right and left it  
So you could keep on digging it._**

Joe sang into his mic as he dunk her once more sliding his hand down her waist where Kate lifted up her leg for him to hold at his own waist. Whistles and screams came from everywhere in the crowd, they had stopped dancing and were all just mesmerized with what Kate and Joe were doing.

_**Baila la calle de noche  
Baila la calle de dia  
Baila la calle de noche  
Baila la calle de dia**_

Abby repeated as she grabbed a person from the crowd who was doing a single and pulled him on the stage and hastily placed her hand on his shoulder and he led her doing spins, hip rolls and dunks.

_**Senorita, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Havana**_

Joe whispered in his mic seductively, Kate smiled at their whole performance, they were pretty good, and they played the part.

From the bar Tony was frozen in place his mouth hung open. His long forgotten drink was pooling on the table as he stared at both the women on his team in both awe and amazement. Sure he knew Kate took Tango every now and then but to see her perform and be this good!

Gibbs's expression pretty much matched Tony's. His mouth hung open, he came here expecting to find a half drunken couple of girls having a good time, but what he wasn't prepared at seeing was his Kate dancing it up with the club owner, and certainly not in that manner. What he wouldn't give to dance that way with Kate, to feel her body against his, her eyes piercing through his, swaying to the music, absorbing the melody and feeling it coarse through their bodies.

**_Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that  
Hey, you Papi, don't you stop it  
I wanna see you move your body  
Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that._**

While Kate was singing this in her headphone mic Joe suddenly turned into Gibbs right before her eyes. For a second she couldn't breathe, the intensity of his blue eyes were practically rendering her paralyzed. His smile wooing her into moving like she never knew she could, with such ferocity and heart she could over throw the next Tango dancer.

Later on…

Kate and Abby slowly headed over to the bar, Kate not meeting her boss's gaze in fear that if she did she would cry. Gibbs stared at her in bewilderment, he never saw her like this before; so nervous she couldn't look at him let alone talk to him.

The air around the club seemed to slow as the next singers took up the stage in a slow song. He took a breath and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked timidly letting his hand dangle in the air in front of her.

Kate looked at him for the first time that night and searched his eyes for any regret, but all she saw was nervousness, and was that love! She smiled and extended her hand in his and whispered delightedly.

"I'd love to." That's all she said. Just those little words that sent his mind soaring as he took her hand and led her slowly on the dance floor, their gazes never altering never shifting from each other.

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the wait I had to find it in my folder, tell me what you think. And yes there's one more chapter ((snickers)) and Kibbs will fly through the roof. _

_Brit -x0x- _


	13. Chapter 13

As Gibbs led Kate onto the dance floor he placed one hand on her waist and the other he tucked it so it cupped her delicate hand. Kate's hand was firmly placed on his shoulder as they danced; their eyes not leaving the others, not even for a second.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

It was as if no one else was in the room; their only focus was on the other person in whom they felt so deeply about they couldn't handle the thought that if they let go of each other the person would slowly drift away. As they were slowly turning in circles Gibbs started to moisten his throat.

"Kate I…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, I was being a bastard and you didn't deserve that." He gazed in her eyes for any sign that she forgave him, the cheery gleam to her brown irises showed him he was heading on the right track.

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

Kate listened intently as he led her on the dance floor, gently swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the song, but what really entranced her were his words of apology.

"I really appreciate you coming here and apologizing, but all the blame does not go on you, I over-reacted, I should've handled it all a bit better." She said as she tilted her head down in shame.

Gibbs smiled a little at her confession and kissed her curls softly, causing Kate's head to snap up in surprise.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

"Katie, everything you did was what you were intended to do, and what you were brought up to do. Out of kindness you took care of someone instead of letting them rough it out on their own. That takes guts Kate, and the way you acted was the least you could have been expected to act." He smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair that had escaped her messy pony-tail and twirled his index in it curiously.

During the whole while Kate watched him amazed at his behaviour, he was pushing away her excuse by telling her it was the best thing to do at the time, and was playing in her hair like a lover would be expected to do.

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold_

Slowly, ever so slowly he slipped his hand behind her head and gently pulled her face closer to his until his lips met hers. It was like magic, searing love energized through their bodies as time froze. She could feel every part of her body slowly warm up from his kiss. He un-did the elastic and ran his hand through her hair like he always did in his fantasies.

Kate's hands were both now running through his short silver hair slowly massaging his scalp. He moaned in the kiss and sensually licked her lower lip begging for entrance. Slowly she complied and he plunged his tongue in the depths of her mouth.

She tasted fruity and sweet; the exact same way he pictured she would.

Kate was in pure heaven this only happened in her deepest dreams, dreams she had more then once wished would happen. They had stopped dancing and were occupied in discovering each others soft points and the other person's body.

When the urge for air was to dense to ignore they slowly pulled apart, still gazing in each others eyes which were filled with love and want.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold_

Without saying a word Gibbs led her by the hand towards the entrance to the club and they shared one last sweet kiss before they exited the establishment.

They walked hand in hand down the street neither of them talking but merely enjoying the comfortable silence that went through them.

"Katie…are you sure you want this I mean I'm nearly 15 years your age." He said glumly as they made their way to the unknown. Kate stopped in their tracks and took his hands in hers and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Jeth- Gibbs you are all that I want, and your age is just a number…in reality you're just as young as your partner, and plus it's not age…it's experience. If I didn't want you Gibbs I wouldn't have been in love with you ever since we met on Air Force One all those years ago. All this time, ever since then, you filled my heart in kindness, your urge to find the truth and the gentleness you show towards the victims." She enveloped him in her arms and stayed there.

Gibbs lifted her chin with his index finger and she stared in his eyes, hers brimmed with tears. He lowered his head and kissed them away one by one, leaving in their place a sweet tingle. The corners of her lips curved upwards and she took a deep breath.

"If this is what you want Katie I am more then willing to try and make this work, I love you Caitlin Ann Todd." He said as he snaked his hand behind her waist and brought her closer.

She smiled ear to ear and whispered back. "I love you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs." They met once more and were again enveloped in an air of bliss and love.

FIN

**Author's Note: **_There you have it, it's finally completed! Tell me what you think, and should it become a sequel tell me your thoughts good or bad I welcome them all._

_-Brit- x0x_


End file.
